


The Wedding Guest

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 20 April in response to <a href="http://missingkeys.livejournal.com/profile">missingkeys</a>' prompt of <i>Severus/Bellatrix: wand, morning, hose</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Wedding Guest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missingkeys](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=missingkeys).



> Written on 20 April in response to [missingkeys](http://missingkeys.livejournal.com/profile)' prompt of _Severus/Bellatrix: wand, morning, hose_.

"Your wand's up," someone hissed into Severus' ear, "so why aren't _you_?"

"Uh," Severus muttered, but he didn't move.

_Thwap!_

His cock stinging, Severus shouted, "Fuck!"

"Yes, exactly. That's what a lady _expects_ the morning after she marries."

"B—Bellatrix?" Severus tried to move but found that he couldn't, and looking up at his wrists, he discovered them bound to the headboard by a length of garden hose. "What the hell?"

Bellatrix straddled his chest and pouted. "My husband," she said, "is a great disappointment to me."

Remembering the alarming events of the previous evening, Severus promised hoarsely, "I _won't_ be."


End file.
